1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical receptacle connector with a reinforced tongue portion thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 9,525,227 issued on Dec. 20, 2016, discloses an electrical Type C receptacle connector with an inner metallic collar assembled upon a root region of the tongue portion for EMI (Electro-magnetic Interference) shielding consideration. Anyhow, the discrete metallic collar is odd and costs relatively much labor for assembling, thus complicating the whole manufacturing process. In addition, the stamped/bent metallic shield of the receptacle connector is relatively flexible which may not endure an unexpected severe mating force.
An improved electrical connector with flexibility of adjustment of the numbers of the corresponding terminal/cable, is desired.